


I Hate You, I Love You, I Hate That I Love You

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: Rip has never liked Len. Len has never liked Rip. Or maybe its just a lack of communication and misconstrued signals and they actually respect and care for one another.





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw hate for the ships on Tumblr lately and decided to write some smutty, lemony Len/Rip fic to satisfy my desire to see these two together. So this does just what it says on the tin. Don't bring me flames as they are going to simply be used to roast marshmallows.

Rip was having trouble sleeping. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last. He knew how to solve it for the time being however and he quickly and quietly climbed out of bed and made his way through the ship to his study, where he was fairly certain that he had left a bottle of scotch.

"Hello Captain" he heard the familiar drawl and he nodded slightly as he continued to search for the scotch. 

"Mr. Snart" Rip said in return as he finally located the scotch and two glasses. He came over to the desk and sat down behind it as he motioned for Leonard to sit down anywhere.

He poured two drinks, taking a sip from one and setting the other on the edge of the desk if Leonard wanted it. He kept his eyes on his companion and watched him closely but he didn't speak yet.

Leonard picked up the glass, knowing full well that Rip hadn't done anything to it but he still couldn't help drawling out. "Are you trying to seduce me Captain? It won't change my opinion of you if you are but give it a go" He knew it would antagonize the captain but something about the British man made Len want to freeze something with a desperation he hadn't felt in a long time. He did however pick up the glass and take a sip of the scotch in it.

And therein lay the problem. Both of them seemed incapable of actually trying to find a middle ground and work together and instead chose to antagonize and throw barbs at one another. 

Rip had become quite adept at either not acknowledging or commenting on Leonard and his choice of words or actions but something about the way that he said what he did, while sitting in Rip's study and drinking his scotch annoyed him to no end and he drained the glass completely and set it down on the desk before he stood and made his way over to where Leonard was perched on the chair in the corner.

Leonard grew uneasy as he watched Rip come around the desk and closer to himself. His brows knit together in confusion and distaste as Rip stopped in front of the chair Leonard was in and leaned down closer to him with a smile.

"Believe me Mr. Snart. If I were trying to seduce you, there would be no mistaking it" Rip said as he smiled, his tone even and soft.

Len smirked and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Oh, prove it then" he drawled out before leaning back again and sipping at the scotch in the glass again. 

Before Rip had thought it through or given Len the chance to react to it, he leaned closer to him and pecked him lightly on the lips, tasting the scotch that lingered there as well as a hint of something else. Strawberries maybe? Or some other fruit? Regardless of what it was, he really did like it and enjoyed the heady feeling he gained when he pulled back and saw Len trying to school his features into something acceptable and otherwise not shocked. Rip chuckled as he watched the expressions as they crossed Leonard's face. 

"Is there some kind of problem with this situation Mr. Snart?" He asked him.

Rather than Leonard snarking at Rip, he simply leaned closer and kissed Rip himself, harder than Rip had and biting the other man's lower lip as he did so, smirking when he pulled back and Rip groaned softly at both the bite and the loss of contact with Len. 

He went in for another kiss almost immediately and grabbed Len by the collar of his jacket, tugging him out of the chair he was currently occupying and then tugging the jacket away from his body. His lips trailed over Leonard's jawline and neck as he left the jacket and shortly thereafter, his own duster, on the floor around their feet. He made short work of both their shirts as well and then his hands moved to Len's waist and the buttons on his jeans. 

Len placed his hands over Rip's, making the dirty blonde look up and into his eyes. He expected to see contempt there but all Rip found was mirth and he smiled as he relaxed just a little bit.

"We don't have to do this now" Len said with a hand to Rip's cheek as he held his gaze a minute before kissing him once again.

Rip nuzzled the hand on his face as his eyes closed. 

"I want to though. We both need it" he said honestly once his eyes were open again. 

Len smiled, "Let's at least take this back to one of our rooms. Yours is probably a better choice seeing as Mick and I have been sharing"

Rip simply nodded as a bed sounded more comfortable than his desk right now so he took Leonard's hand and led him toward his bedroom aboard the ship


	2. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Rip work out their frustrations and muscommunications between one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is simply shameless smut. If that is not your thing or you are under age turn back now. Otherwise, enjoy and do not send me hate for the smut in this chapter or the pairing.

Once they were in Rip's bedroom, or what passed as his bedroom, he pressed Leonard against the wall beside the door and kissed him hard, the scotch having made him feel a bit more bold than normal. Leonard chuckled softly as he pulled out of the kiss and felt Rip's lips and teeth trailing down his neck a moment later.

"Didn't know the Time Masters trained their recruits quite so thoroughly" he teased.

Rip frowned at the words before growling softly at the back of his throat. 

"Shut up and get undressed" he ordered, stepping back and watching as he waited for Len to do as he was told.

When the older male didn't move quickly enough for Rip's liking, he grabbed his arm and gave him a light shove toward the bed.

"Why captain, I didn't think you had that sort of force in you" Leonard drawled with a lazy smirk as he began to undress from the many layers he always wore, first pulling off his shirts and then his hands moved down to the buttons on his jeans.

He took a moment to just watch Rip as soon as his own first layer was on the floor of the room. The captain, it seemed, had a very methodical way of undressing and even surging with passion, as he undoubtedly was at the moment, didn't seem to break the concentration he had and Leonard couldn't help his curiosity.

"Did they teach you to be methodical like that?" He asked softly. 

Rip looked up at the question and smiled, his fingers pausing in their movements. 

"To an extent yes. I just want to enjoy this and take my time" he finished, leaving off the silent 'enjoying you' that hung in the air between them.

Once Rip had a layer of clothes on the floor as well he came back over and climbed onto the bed in nothing but his shorts, laying down on the bed as he waited for Leonard to join him.

He watched as the thief continued to undress before he lazily made his way back over and climbed into bed beside the former captain. 

His hand stayed on Rip's hip as he tugged him closer to him and kissed the other man deeply. He smirked as he felt Rip's hands around his neck and the former Time Master returned his kiss, getting a bit eager as he did so. 

Leonard slowly eased back from the kissing and smirked lazily as he caught and held Rip's gaze. 

"How long?" He asked softly with a kiss to his cheek, then his chin, then his jawline, then down his neck.

Rip gasped softly at the pleasant feeling of the kisses and the way his stomach flipped and clenched in anticipation. He had missed those feelings with all the chasing of Vandal Savage that he had been doing. He returned the kisses as his mind tried to focus and form an answer. 

"Well captain, I'm waiting for an answer" Leonard said softly, his fingers slipping into the shorts that Rip was wearing and began stroking the half hard member he found there.

Rip's hips jerked at the hand around his cock and he groaned loudly before his own hand shot out and his long fingers wrapped around Leonard's wrist. 

"If you want your answer, Mr. Snart, you have to give me a moment to think clearly" he said with a half smile. 

Len smirked and nodded. "Okay cap" he drawled out, his tone oddly inviting at the moment.

Rip grew quiet, contemplative, as if he didn't want to share something like this with one of his crew. Leonard laid there on the bed, hands behind his head and watching the British man, waiting patiently for him to talk, which was odd for the thief. Finally the other man spoke, softly.

"It's been quite some time. Time travel makes it hard to know exactly how long but if I was to guess, I'd say at least five years" he finally answered.

Len smiled and ran his fingers through Rip's hair, as if he were petting him. Then he smiled at him and tugged him into a kiss. 

"Then I guess that means we need to take things slow for you" he said as he pulled back from the kisses.

Rip only nodded and smiled, his hands coming up to grab either side of Leonard's face and he gave him one more deep kiss.

"There's a bottle of lubricant in the top drawer of the bedside table" he said against Leonard's lips.

Leonard let a burst of laughter slip out, startling Rip and causing his cheeks to flush bright red in embarrassment.

"Why captain, I never thought you had it in you" Leonard teased, the smile still in place as Rip looked down at him.

He wasn’t sure when or how it had happened but he was currently straddling Leonards waist, his fingers scratching lightly up and down the other man's chest and shoulders and he could feel his growing erection, making Rip grind down against him. 

"You're an eager one" Leonard said softly, his words coming out with a half moan as he arched under the younger man.

Rip nodded and smirked. He repeated the action before he found himself suddenly on his back and pinned to the mattress beneath Leonard.

"Let's get you out of these shorts" Leonard said as he slipped down beneath the sheets toward the foot of the bed, his fingers slipping under the waistband of Rip's shorts and tugging them down with him as he went.

He dropped them on the floor and then wrapped his fingers around Rip's length, giving it a couple good tugs before he leaned close and licked a single strip up the underside of it. Rip jerked at the feeling, his hips coming off the bed wanting more and he heard the soft chuckle from his bedmate. 

"Patience" the single word was like a curse to him, "Now, I'm going to need you to roll over on your belly for me. I have an idea for something you will really like" Leonard continued as he shifted aside to give Rip the space to roll over.

The request gave Rip pause and he considered all the things that Leonard could possibly enjoy and his stomach turned to ice as he did as he was told, afraid to let this happen. A moment later, Leonard threw the sheet off both of them and grabbed Rip's hips, slowly pulling them up so his bum was in the air and his face was pressed into the mattress and pillows.

"Mr. Snart.....I don't think..." Rip trailed off as Leonard gave a harsh shushing noise.

Leonard slowly spread his cheeks and began to tongue at his entrance. Rip groaned into the pillows at the sensation, slumping toward the bed a bit before his hips began to rock. As he worked his tongue in and out and around Rip's entrance, Leonard began to remove his own shorts and palmed and stroked at his own erection. He then pulled his face back and began to work fkrst one, then two fingers slowly in and out of Rip, listening to his moans and whimpers with a small smirk. 

"Where did you say that lube was?" He asked softly, his fingers finding the sweet spot inside Rip and making the other man stiffen at the touch.

"The drawer" Rip gasped out, his own fingers stroking and squeezing himself as he hung right there on the edge of orgasm.

Leonard reached over and opened the drawer of the bedside table, grabbing the lube from the drawer and then carefully removed his fingers, flipping the bottle ope and coating both fingers, sliding them back inside Rip and pumping them in and out carefully. Once he felt that Rip was ready, he removed his fingers again and coated his own cock with lube, stroking himself once more before grabbing Rip's hips with one hand and lining himself up with Rip's entrance.

"Ready?" Leonard asked softly and a bit breathless.

At the nod and whimper, he slowly pushed into Rip, making sure to take things slow til he was completely inside him, releasing a shaky breath with a soft swear.

"Fuck Rip, you are really tight" he breathed out as he stayed still to allow the former Time Master to adjust to the feeling.

Rip rocked back toward Leonard, holding himself up on his forearms as he did, trying to gain back at least a little bit of leverage for himself. Leonard chuckled softly and grabbed Rip's hips more firmly as he began to thrust deep and fully into him each time.

"Mr......Mr. Snart......I'm going to...." Rip gasped softly as he whimpered.

Leonard moved one hand from Rip's hip down between his legs and gripped his cock, stroking in firm, quick strokes as his hips continued to thrust.

"Go ahead Rip" he said softly.

Rip couldn't control it or help himself and he soon coated both Leonard's hand and the sheets under them in his release, his hips stuttering before stilling as his orgasm washed over him. As he came down off the high, he slumped forward onto his forearms again as he gasped, feeling Leonard still hard inside him.

"You didn't....." he trailed off but before he could finish, Leonard pulled out of him and laid down on the bed, grabbing Rip and pulling him down onto himself.

"Ride me" he demanded and Rip smiled as he sank down on top of him again, groaning as he bucked against him.

He bounced atop Len, his fingernails digging into the skin of his chest before scratching down his chest and abs. 

"Come inside me" he whispered as he leaned down and caught Len in a deep kiss.

All Leonard could do was nod slightly as he was right there on the edge of his own orgasm. His hips came off the bed as his orgasm washed over him, Rip bouncing not helping. Rip kissed him deeply to muffle the sounds coming from his mouth. He collapsed on top of Leonard as he rode out his orgasm, hips bucking and jerking.

"That was very nice Mr. Snart" he said after a few moments of silence.

"It's Leonard" Len answered suddenly but without any of his usual snark.

Rip smiled as he stayed there curled with Leonard. 

"Leonard. Thank you for this" he said simply.

Leonard smiled, despite the feeling being foreign to him. 

"You're welcome. Now rest up so we can do this later" he kissed Rip one more time before his eyes began to drift shut as well.


End file.
